


Scarves Are Just Another Way of Saying, "I Love You"

by Arcanium



Series: The Seer and the Werewolf [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Isaac Needs a Hug, Panic Attacks, The Feeling of Belonging to Your Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcanium/pseuds/Arcanium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura teaches Isaac to say an interesting phrase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarves Are Just Another Way of Saying, "I Love You"

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was about three chapters ago but I really wanted to expand on Isaac and Laura's meeting in the alley way. Fluff is fun to write. Just in case you forgot, this would take place in chapter 6.

Laura took a seat next to the curl-haired boy named Isaac. She didn’t really know what to do so she pulled out a cigarette and took a drag.

Isaac chuckled, “My friend Erica smokes. It’s a filthy habit.”

“Yeah?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Isaac mumbled. “Can I have one?”

“I usually don’t like corrupting today’s youth. But for you I’ll make an exception. Since you seem to be having such a rough day.” She pulled one out and handed it to him. She watched him try to light it, but the wind was being a dick and taking the flame out every time it blew. “Here,” she said, taking the lighter and using her hand to protect the flame as she helped him light the cigarette. “That’s how you do it.”

Isaac now sat there with a cigarette awkwardly held between two fingers looking clueless. “I-I mean, is there a p-proper way to, you know, _do it.”_

Laura had to laugh. It was too funny. He had said the last two words like he was about to have sex or doing hardcore drugs. “Honey, just take a small drag and inhale.

“Okay,” he replied. He pulled the smoke into his lungs and immediately started to hack up a lung. “I think,” he said between coughs, “that cigarettes aren’t my vice.”

“Perhaps not,” she said amused. She took the cigarette away and threw it to the ground. “But then what is? Everyone has one.”

“Self-deprecation?” He offered. Laura frowned at that but decided to not push it further. “So what’s your thing? Do you always follow depressed boys down alleyways?”

“Only the cute ones,” she shot back. She saw his cheeks turn a rosy color and brightened at that. She had been stressed lately. With the alpha pack and Danny she had decided she needed some retail therapy. That was when she had seen Isaac.

“That’s a great way to get murdered,” Isaac states matter-of-fact like.

“Trust me,” she dead-panned, finishing her own cigarette and flicking it to the ground, “I can take care of myself.” The idea of some random run of the mill murderer overpowering her was laughable. Of course Isaac didn’t know that so she supposed his concern was sort of sweet.

“That I can believe.”

“Still not going to tell me what’s wrong?” She asked.

“I don’t know. Depends where you want to start. I guess there’s this guy I like that seems oblivious to my feelings. I try to make it so plain that I like him and he just goes on and on about this date he’s going on.” Isaac let out a sigh. “I wanted to smack him.”

Laura who was trying to come up with some clever advice could only say, “Some guys are dicks? Listen, if there’s one thing I’ve learned it’s that life is short and you can’t wait around wondering if some boy will ever like you. Sometimes you’ve just got to say, ‘fuck it,’ and move on to someone else.”

* * *

 

 _Saying ‘fuck it,’ and moving on to someone else._ It sounded like a good plan to him, but he couldn’t exactly just tell his heart to shut up about Danny either. But his heart also had a few things to say about Laura. She was pretty. There was no doubt about that. She shared a resemblance to Derek Hale. Didn’t Derek have a sister named Laura?

“Say it.”

“Say what?” Isaac asked.

“Say, ‘fuck it!’” She rolled her eyes like that was obvious.

“Wait, like, right now?" He sputtered. "I-I thought that was more a figure of speech. You know, like saying it your mind or something,” Isaac spat out quickly.

“You’re angry and you need to let it out. So scream it. As loud as you can!”

“Who said I was angry?”

“Please, you’re obviously emotionally repressed. But deep down I can tell there's an animal that needs to be let out of its cage," She bit her bottom lip. "And I won’t let you leave until you say it,” she said with a wolfish grin. She stood, offering a hand to Isaac.

“Fine, fine.” He accepted the offer and stood. Awkwardly. For about thirty seconds before he said, rather unenthusiastic, “Fuck it.”

“The hell was that? C’mon, you’re angry. Let it out!”

A little louder, although still weak sounding, he replied, “Fuck it!”

“Isaac c’mon. This guys a dick who’s probably making out with some tool jock whose brain is made of mush from one to many head injuries. Now scream it.”

Isaac tried to think of something to make him angry. Okay, sure he was angry at Danny for not acknowledging his feelings. And yeah, he was mad at the asshat Harris for failing him on that last test. He was annoyed that no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t replace his brother Camden and how the fuck dare he go off and die and leave him alone with their father. Their father that couldn’t be bothered to show him one ounce of fucking affection! How could he beat him very night? How could he lock him in that cold, dark empty box? The more Isaac thought about it, the more he realized he didn’t just want his father’s love or affection, he wanted to hate his father. He wanted to know that it was okay to hate him. He wanted to make him hurt for all those nights that he made Isaac feel like a stupid, worthless pathetic piece of shit!

“ **FUCK IT!”** Isaac screamed, holding the last word out as long as he could. "Fuck it! Fuck it! Fuck it! **FUUUCCKK IT!"**  He had completely forgotten about Danny. This was about his life, about his family, and most of all his father. Once he was done screaming he did feel just a little bit better. He felt like he had just a bit more control. And he heard… clapping?

“Bravo,” Laura smiled.

“Thanks." Isaac said, resuming his shy guy persona by ducking his head. "That was… interesting.”             

“And so hot,” she purred teasingly. “Especially this,” she said, tracing a vein that was on his neck. “It bulges when you get angry. It’s cute.” Isaac chuckled knowing she was messing with him. She was messing with him, right? “Unfortunately I’ve got to go, Goldilocks.”

Isaac rolled his eyes at the nickname and sighed, “Please don’t call me that.”

“Too late. It’s already stuck. It’s the blond curls.” She played with one of the curls and looked like she was pondering something. “Here,” she said taking something out of a bag. “I bought this for me, but it will look so much better on you. She pulled out a really nice soft, blue scarf and put it around his neck. She stepped back and admired her work. “Yup, I’m never wrong.” She leaned up on the tips of her toes and pecked a kiss on his cheek, making Isaac let out a small gasp.  “God whoever passed up on a guy like you is a fucking idiot.” She smirked and began to saunter away.

“Wait! Can I see you again?”

Laura turned around with that wolfish grin again. “Don’t worry, Goldilocks. I could never stay away from you for long.”

Isaac watched her disappear from his line of sight. He looked down at the scarf, feeling how soft it was with his fingers. He let a slow smile play on his lips until he said with satisfaction, “Fuck it!”


End file.
